


What’s It Like, Immortal Man?

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic AU, Multi, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(What’s it like to die and live again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s It Like, Immortal Man?

They tell a story.

A story of a man that drowned even though he was on land. A man who jumped off a ledge, but wasn’t near any cliff. A man who took others deaths, and lived them himself.  
It was his wife first. She got ill, too ill, coughed up blood onto the floor and cried at night because of fever dreams. He hated watching her wither away, hated to know that he was completely fine while she shook from fevers and illness.

So the man went to look for a cure.

It took a few months, but a woman one day bumped in the man and told him she could help his wife. The man said he would do anything to find something, would sell his soul.  
So that’s what he did.

The woman didn’t keep his soul though, just kept it in a little jar and put it around his neck to show him what he did. The man did not mind, he just wanted his wife better. The woman told the man to put his hand over his wife’s heart and she would be healed. The man nodded, and left.

He came back, did what the woman said and saw his wife’s skin become less pale, watched color come back to her cheeks. He smiled and wouldn’t deny that he cried, left the room so his wife could wake up healthy in peace. But as he left the room, a horrible feeling washed over his body and he coughed a bit, covered his mouth when he did. He pulled his hand away to see blood splattered on it, felt panic settle quick as his body reacted as his heart quickened.

He passed out on the floor when his vision went blank.

He awakened cold and a little damp, his breaths of air coming back to hit him in the face. He tried to move his hands, but there wasn’t enough room. He hit wood above him and he panicked, realized he was in some sort of tight space and he wanted out. He screamed and moved around enough to lift whatever was above him, immediately covered in dirt and not having enough time to get in a breath. He fumbled around and dug through the dirt and mud, felt like forever until he felt air against one of his hands. He continued to dig out until he finally got out from under the earth. He fully pulled out his legs and laid on the grass, caught his breath. He looked up at the sky and watched clouds slowly move across, felt the dirt packed on his skin and under his nails.

He wondered how long he had been buried, sat up to look at his gravestone. It had his birthdate and the year he died carved in, a little weathered from rain most likely. The man immediately grabbed for his soul that had been placed in a jar, and felt it tied around his neck securely. He sighed as he heard someone walking through the trees, a soft gasp when they stopped. The man turned and saw a person stare at him, flowers held tight in their hands. The man stood and put his hand out to shake, but the person just continued to stare at him.

“Wha… What? How..?”

The man put his hand down, but did not try to speak as the person backed away and then ran off. The man stuck his hand out to reach for the person, but knew it was unwise. He sat back onto the ground and breathed in a rough breath before he began to cry, not sure what to do.

He heard two footsteps after a while, both running and stop in front of him. The man didn’t look up as he felt a blanket put around his shoulders and he looked up at the two people, one of them much taller than the other.

“Can you walk?” The shorter asked, a look of awe in his eyes.

The man nodded and stood, his legs a little wobbly. The shorter one went to the man’s side and helped him. They followed the taller one and walked slowly, the shorter holding the man’s hand the whole way.

“I’m Sean, the guy we’re following is Bruce,” the shorter, the man now knew as Sean, said happily. “He can’t talk, was born mute. The guy who saw you is Matt, he’s new. This stuff still freaks him out a bit.”

“What,” the man began to cough and Sean patted his back, waited patiently as Bruce continued to walk. “What stuff?”

“Uh, magic stuff? Griffon’s better at explaining it, she is the one that gave you your power.” Sean noticed Bruce had walked too far ahead and called his name, Bruce stopping and turning to wait. “Sorry about him, he’s not the happiest of people.”

Sean walked a little faster and dragged the man with him. The man tripped a few times as they caught up with Bruce. Bruce shook his head as Sean caught up with the man trailed close behind. The man finally saw the huge house that came into view, Bruce going back to leading the way and Sean pulling the man to follow.

“So, I never asked you what your name is?” Sean piped up as they got closer to the house. Bruce knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened, Sean letting go of the man’s hand when he did. 

“Um, I honestly cannot remember.”

Bruce smirked a bit as the door opened, a girl in the frame of the door. The man was a little off put by her bright red hair as Sean and Bruce walked in, the girl hugging them close. Bruce tried to pull away and his mouth opened in a silent cry for help, Sean laughing as the girl hugged them closer.

“Don’t be a whine baby Bruce, just accept the hug,” the girl laughed, nuzzled her nose into Bruce’s hair. The man stayed put outside as the three had their time, the girl finally letting them both go and Bruce running off. Sean stayed and laughed, put his arm around the girl.

“Meg, we have someone new to the group. Can you please… Can you…”

Sean began to laugh again and pointed to the man as he left to go find Bruce, the man left with Meg. Meg smiled brightly before she put her hand out so the man could grab it, leading him through the house. She walked him through a few halls and rooms, the man seeing many different people sitting around the house. He felt nervousness flood over him as Meg stopped in the doorway of a room, waved at a guy with a metal made arm to get his attention. He stopped his work and pulled down his mask as he walked over to Meg and the man.

“Yeah Meg?”

“Is Griffon here?”

“Yes, in the back,” the guy announced, looked at the man for a second before back at Meg. “He the new one?”

“Yes.”

The guy smiled and nodded. “It’s been a while for him. Hopefully Griffon can get the confusion out of his head.”

“You know she will Kovic, now get back to work.”

Kovic laughed and pulled his mask back up, his laugh now muffled. “Just stating the facts.”

Meg rolled her eyes and pulled the man farther into the room. It became more darker and darker as they walked and the man felt like it went forever, Meg finally stopping in front of a door. She turned to him and smiled, patted his shoulder softly before she left him alone. The man felt nervous as he stared at the door, noticing a lot of the things around it looked older than parts of the house. He breathed in and then out before he opened the door and went inside, the smell of different flowers and herbs hitting him when he did. He quickly went inside and closed the door behind him, looked around at the homey environment. He walked around a bit until he saw two people sat by the fireplace, suddenly nervous again. He turned to walk away, but heard someone get up and turn towards him.

“You’ve met a horrible fate, haven’t you?”

The man breathed in and turned back around, met smokey blue eyes in the dimly light room. The person looked tired, but friendly, his smile bright as well. The man walked over to the two people and the person sat back down, patted the space beside him. The man sighed and sat, saw dirt dust up in the air a bit. The person looked at him and smiled again, looked to the other as they read a book in their lap.

“I’m guessing they found you in the graveyard, is that correct?” The person asked, still looking at the other.

“Yes.”

“Do you know your name?”

“No.”

“Then I will tell you. Your name is James. You healed your wife only to take her place in death. That is what Griffon gave you, the power to take death, only to receive death soon after.”

James opened his mouth to speak, only to shut it again. He thought for a minute before finally figuring out his words.

“How am I alive then?”

“I took pity on your wife,” the other, Griffon, answered. She finally looked up from her book and looked at James, a soft smile on her face. “She has missed you very much.”  
“She’s alive?”

“Yes. See, the thing you wished for James, not only did it replace your wife’s death with life, it made her never die. You would spend eternity in death as she spent eternity in life.”  
“You never told me this!” James barked, slammed his fist on the floor.

“You never asked,” Griffon shrugged. The other laughed as James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Griffon elbowed the other in the side and whispered “don’t be mean Geoff” as he continued to laugh. 

“Can I go see my wife now?”

“Yes, you can. Jon!”

James looked around as he heard a flap of wings, a crow flying around James’s head a bit before it landed on Griffon’s shoulder and turned its head a bit. Griffon whispered to it and it seemed the bird nodded before it took flight again and transformed into a man. He bowed as James looked at him in awe and then stood straight.

“Follow me, young sir.”

Jon turned on his heel and went to the door, James scrambling to get up and follow. Griffon and Geoff watched them both leave and Griffon smiled before going back to her book. Geoff looked at her and elbowed her in the side, a small pay back for her doing the same.

“You think he’ll fit in?”

“Yes, I think he will. I sent Sean and Bruce out this time because I knew they were good for a first impression. I know Sean will teach him well.”

“Well, if all else fails, you can just kill him again,” Geoff joked, stretching his arms over his head and laid down.

Griffon smiled to herself as Geoff continued to talk, not really listening to him.

She thought that James will do just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of mine. probably won't continue it. Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
